Bennett College for Women is committed to support and expand the activities of the Office of Research Development, established and supported by Phase I and Phase II FRESP EARDA awards. This support will be continued during the Transition FRESP EARDA Award period. In addition, the College will provide resources and financial support beyond the transition period to maintain and expand its activities. The long-term goal of the Transition Award is to increase the number of research applications submitted by science faculty in the area of biomedical and behavioral sciences. The objectives of the Transition FRESP EARDA Award are (1) to increase the number of grant applications submitted to NIH, NSF, and other Federal agencies by science faculty in the area of biomedical and behavioral sciences, (2) to sponsor pilot research project awards annually for science faculty to obtain preliminary data, (3) to enhance intramural and extramural summer research opportunities for students, (4) to establish research collaborations with research intensive institutions, (5) to conduct one scientific symposium each semester at Bennett College, and (6) to increase the number of students entering graduate and professional schools and pursue research careers. The PI will conduct application writing workshops, facilitate faculty and students attending research seminars and professional meetings, organize summer opportunities forums for students, arrange visits to graduate and professional schools, and establish collaborative partnerships with research intensive institutions. All these activities are designed to enhance research skills of science students and motivate them to pursue research careers in biomedical and behavioral sciences. Workshops related to on-line grant information search, grant writing, electronic grant application submission to Federal grant agencies will continue during and beyond the grant period. Assessment of the activities of the Office of Research Development will be accomplished through questionnaires and feedback from the Faculty Research Advisory committee.